beastiefandomcom-20200214-history
Clair
Claires are the most magically-inclined race of man on Sharuma, surpassed only by the elves. They are thought to descend from Anael Elves who mixed with the original Albian humans and now inhabit the country of Compien. Though they have a unified language and are technically unified under one king, the Claires are politically conniving. As a race, the Clair strive to maintain the ideal appearance, ginger hair, and blue eyes, through selective marriages and reproduction. Compien Compien is a generally flat yet hilly land south of Heli and north of Tiago. This kingdom is home to the Clair. Compien has at times been apart of alliances with each of its neighbors but is currently allied with its overseas neighbor, Ewsel. It's cities include: Rancy, Bouroutte, Reillieux and Chambes. It’s royal houses are Compiener, Lebeau, Dufour and Balon. Physiology The Claires are relatively similar to humans as a race of man. They are of pale skin and are more slender than other races of men. They have large, blue eyes. On average, the Claires are shorter in stature, attributing to their dexterity. The Claires are well-known for their unruly, ginger locks of hair that has been so carefully bred to represent them. Their skin glows with magic veins when they cast spells. History The Clair Origin story revolves around a Mother-Wife figure called Beira, a giantess with flaxen hair that never seemed to end, eyes of crystalline blue, and skin that reflected all the colors of the rainbow. Beira is identified with the Iridian mythological traitor figure, Feallial. It is said that Beira came down from her castle in the clouds to visit the Albians more often than the other giants. She fell in love with Brennus, a flame-headed Albian that excelled in the magic she taught him. For this, Beira and Brennus were banished to the south, where they created the Clair race. Society As a race, Claires are extremely proud of their powerful heritage and socially contort themselves to maintain their genetic lineage. Their namesake translates from Albian (an old form of Common Language) as “Prophetic Sorcerer”. The Claires primarily live in the kingdom of Compien, a hilly region on the Eastern continent. According to their histories, their Albian ancestors were the first to take hold of the land due to elven influence squashing them out of the North. For most of the early era, Claires separated into groups, uniting under one king but not necessarily “unified”. Before the Conquest of Lord Compienere, the lords were essentially separate city-states. The Claires have a very precise culture. From their customs to their architecture, the Claires are meticulous, going so far as to make certain customs into laws. There are rumors of previous generations participating in infanticide to maintain the ideal looks of the race. The Compien government once had laws restricting outer marriage but due to the world trade and the need to connect with other countries, many lords have taken foreign wives and sent their children abroad for betrothal. Notable Claires * Duke Calax Balon * Duchess Anastasia Balon Nee Moreau * King Hugo Louis Compiener * Duke Alphonse Dufour * Count Gervaise Moreau * Count Flavien LaChance * Count Renard LeFevre * Count Lionel Charbonneau * Marquis Calixte Balon * Lady Anais Morgade Nee LaChance * Adrienn LeBeau * Duke Donovan LeBeau * Chevalier Fleur LaChance